


Selamat Ulang Tahun, Catherine

by Lolane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolane/pseuds/Lolane
Summary: Catherine, yang berulang tahun di saat tahun baru mendapatkan sebuah kejutan dari teman-temannyakira-kira kejutannya seperti apa ya?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tes pertama kali buat cerita  
> belum ada beta reader  
> jadi, mungkin masih banyak kesalahan nih  
> harap maklum ya hehe

Selamat Ulang Tahun, Catherine

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, begitulah kata orang-orang. Musim berganti, dan kini sekarang tahunlah yang akan berganti. Catherine berjalan melewati jalanan sibuk di New York City, Ya… berhubung akhir tahun ini ia sedang berlibur.  
Ia duduk sendiri di salah satu café dan memesan secangkir Cappucino hangat kesukaannya. Matanya memandang keluar jendela ‘Hari sudah mulai malam’ pikirnya. Pikirannya melayang ke angkasa membayangkan betapa hebohnya perayaan malam tahun baru nanti. Ia sedikit mendesah lalu mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil yang sedari tadi sudah dibawanya didalam tas samping mungilnya. Tangannya dengan lincah menggambar beberapa karakter lucu. Ditengah keasyikkannya menggambar ia sedikit terganggu oleh pasangan kekasih yang duduk didepan.  
“My baby, I’ll love you always… forever after” sang pria berbisik kepada si gadis pirang yang dipeluknya.  
“Oh.. Could you kiss me, honey?” si gadis menimpali sambil tersipu malu.  
“Got it!” kata sang pria kemudian mencium si gadis mesra.. ah tidak terlalu mesra malah. Catherine hampir saja muntah melihat adegan yang cukup ‘hot’ didepannya. Dalam hatinya ia tak habis pikir apa semua orang seperti ini ya?.  
Karena tak tahan, akhirnya Catherine memilih untuk kembali ke apertemennya. Diperjalanan pulangnya, bintang-bintang di langit New York entah kenapa terlihat lebih terang dari biasanya. Matanya terkesima melihat pemandangan di atasnya, sedikit-sedikit ia melirik Downtown di 5th street sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang memakai kostum meriah nan unik. Big apple bahkan sudah mulai di naikkan keatas, terlihat juga beberapa orang polisi yang tengah memeriksa kembang api. Tampaknya perayaan tahun baru ini tak kalah seru dengan 4th July.  
Catherine melirik jam tangannya, jam sudah menunjukkan hampir diangka 12 dengan jarum menitnya diantara angka 11 dan 12. Jam 11.55 mungkin. Seorang penyanyi baru saja turun dari atas panggung music digantikkan oleh seseorang yang terlihat seperti selebriti atau mungkin penjabat. Tampaknya mungkin tadi Catherine tidak mengetahui ada konser music disana, dia hanya berdiri ditengah-tengah masyarakat Amerika yang riang menikmati malam akhir tahun lain yang seru bagi mereka.  
Dan inilah saat yang paling dinanti oleh semua orang, ketika Big apple yang sudah turun menuruni kabel kawat. Semua bersorak menghitung mundur sebelum akhirnya Big apple meledakkan sejuta potongan kertas dan kembang api kecil. Sedangkan, ketika Catherine sedang terfokus kepada Big apple yang meledak itu. Ternyata kembang api yang lebih besar dan meriah sudah menghiasi langit malam. Bintang-bintang kini terkalahkan terangnya oleh kembang api warnai-warni yang besarnya bukan main.  
Tak peduli siapapun orangnya, tua, muda, pria, wanita mereka saling berpelukkan dan berteriak kegirangan. Sungguh perayaan tahun baru yang megah.  
Entah kenapa, di lautan manusia yang bahagia merayakan tahun baru. Tak terasa Catherine mengeluarkan air mata yang turun mengalir deras di pipinya. Kakinya tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya dan seketika ia jatuh terduduk. Suara konser yang semarak menambah meriahnya tahun baru tampaknya tak mengubah awan hujan di kepala Catherine.  
Tahun baru begitu meriah, tapi sepi sekali rasanya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengatakan selamat. ‘Tahun begitu beruntung’ pikir Catherine. Ia tak pernah berulang tahun, tetapi orang-orang selalu merayakan malam pergantiannya.

…

Catherine akhirnya sampai di apertemennya ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Ia membuka hapenya yang sudah berbunyi berkali-kali. Ada 15 pesan tak berbaca, tapi ia tak berselera membukanya. Palingan hanya ucapan selamat tahun baru dari teman-temannya atau mungkin saja hanya sekedar ucapan ulang tahun. Sedang dulu, dari dalam hatinya ia juga ingin merasakan perayaan ulang tahun. Tak peduli meskipun ia mungkin akan diceplok telur sampai tubuhnya bau, atau mungkin dirayakan secara romantic seperti di sinetron-sinetron di tivi. Mungkin hal paling ia inginkan adalah orang-orang special di dekatnya saat ia berulang tahun.  
Tahun baru ini, Catherine kini sudah genap berusia 25 tahun sekarang. Ia bukan gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun yang akan merengek minta hadiah pada saat ulang tahunnya. Badannya pegal dan lelah, meskipun akhirnya ia mendapatkan libur akhir tahun setelah 3 tahun lebih ia bekerja. Catherine sama sekali tidak menikmati liburnya sama sekali.  
Tiba-tiba saja, bel pintu kamarnya berbunyi beberapa kali tak karuan. Dalam hati Catherine mengutuk siapa yang berani datang sedini ini. Catherine segera bergegas membukakan pintu.  
“Who-...argh?!” belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba saja pie yang penuh dengan krim menimpa wajahnya.  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY CATHERINE!!!” teriak Alfred sambil memeluknya dengan erat.  
“Al-Alfred?!” ia terkaget melihat pria berambut pirang dengan mata hijau seperti permata itu ada di hadapannya.  
“For a birthday girl, you surely have no taste of party…” kata Armin yang entah sejak kapan masuk sedang mengacak-acak kulkasnya.  
“Whoa… Armin?! When-“ lagi-lagi belum sempat ia bertanya, tiba-tiba saja Armin melemparkan semacam makanan kaleng ke wajahnya.  
“ Who’s care? Come!” kata Armin sambil mengoyangkan kaleng bir ditangannya. Alfred mengenggam tangan Catherine. Mereka duduk didepan televisi, sebelum akhirnya Alfred melemparkan keripik kentang kea rah Armin.  
Bel pintu kamar Catherine berbunyi lagi, kali ini Alfred yang berdiri.  
“Biar aku saja!” katanya sambil berlalu menuju pintu.  
“Otajoubi Omendetou Catherine!!!” pekik Haru yang berlarian menuju Catherine.  
“S Dnem Rozhdeniya, Catherine..” kata Allen ketika mendekati Catherine.  
Mata Catherine membesar, perasaannya kini bercampur aduk. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Lagi-lagi, ada temannya yang datang.  
“ My lady Catherine, happy birthday~” Risma memberi salam.  
“joyeux anniversaire” kali ini Louis yang bersuara.  
“Ohohhaaahh…” entah bagaimana mengekspresikannya Catherine justru hanya menangis.  
“dia yang ulang tahun, kok malah nanggis…” kata Armin dingin.  
“ Hei, Catherine kamu kenapa?” Allen sedikit membelai rambut Catherine.  
Tiba-tiba saja, di tengah isak tangisnya. Catherine langsung tertawa keras. Sontak saja hal itu langsung membuat kaget beberapa orang, kecuali orang-orang yang sudah kenal dekat dengannya.  
“Hehehe!! Gila! Kalian semua datang?! Woi! Makasih! Makasih!” Catherine tak bisa menahan tawanya sendiri. Haru yang ketakutan melihat perubahan emosi Catherine yang tiba-tiba langsung bersembunyi di belakang Allen. Allen hanya tersenyum menghadapi tingkah Haru, pria keturunan Belarusia ini tampaknya sudah terbiasa dengan kelabilan emosi yang di miliki Catherine.  
Alfred yang dari tadi membukakan pinyu untuk tamu-tamu yang tidak diundang Catherine segera mengabung ke ruang tengah dimana semua orang duduk melingkar di depan televisi.  
“Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?” Tanyanya polos.  
“tidak ada… hanya perubahan suasana hati yang cepat dari Catherine” Jawab Risma.  
“Disini tidak ada kue ya, eh?” Tanya Louis.  
“Gitulah! Dianya yang ultah, dianya yang ngak ada persiapan” timpal Armin.  
“Oh, kalo kue,kan bisa di buat! Aku aja yang masak” Alfred tiba-tiba saja mencalonkan diri untuk memasak kue.  
“Sudah agak tenangan?” Tanya Allen ke Haru.  
“Sudah…” jawab Haru pelan.  
Dapur Catherine kini sudah dipenuhi oleh semua orang, mulai dari Louis yang kebingungan karena bahan-bahan makanan di rumah Catherine yang sedikit. Sehingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memasak pancake. Alfred yang sibuk melempari Armin dengan telur dan mendapat balasan krim pasta dari Armin. Risma yang akhirnya berusaha melerai Alfred dan Armin. Ujung-ujungnya mereka berdua terpaksa mendengarkan omelan panjang darinya. Haru membantu Louis menyiapkan peralatan memasak, tetapi karena Haru agak ceroboh. Ia terjatuh dan memecahkan beberapa piring. Allen hanya berdiri di dekat pintu dapur, ia dengan terampil memotret semua kejadian konyol yang terjadi di dapur Catherine.  
Untuk beberapa saat Catherine tersenyum simpul, hawa di dapur tiba-tiba menjadi dingin seketika.  
“Kaaaalllliiiiiiaaaaaannnnn…..” Geram Catherine, “KALO MAU NGANCURIN RUMAH ORANG. SEKARANG BUKAN SAATNYA!!”  
Jam di dinding berdetak kencang, hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Sinar matahari mulai menampilkan sinarnya malu-malu.

**Author's Note:**

> Nanggung ya?  
> ya... sebenarnya ini cerita udah lama di tulis cuman idenya sudah habis aja... (mungkin, kena writer block kali haha)  
> comment kalo mau di lanjutkan :)


End file.
